


New Relationship

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia isn't looking for a new relationship. Especially not with Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through "The Divine Move."

“I hope you know” said Lydia between frantic kisses “that I’m not looking for a new relationship.”

“Good,” replied Malia, unbuttoning the redhead’s bra. “Because I don’t do relationships.”

Shucking the rest of their clothes, the two made their way to Lydia’s bed in a tangle of limbs.

Lydia lay on her back. Malia trailed kisses down her body, starting at her neck and ending at the warm spot between her thighs. Moans of pleasure escaped from the banshee’s lips.

Malia slipped one, two, then three fingers inside Lydia, her pace increasing with each finger. She pressed her tongue to her lover’s clit and began licking.

Lydia’s moans turned to cries that kept time with the brunette’s speed. Within minutes her ecstasy reached its peak.

No, Lydia wasn’t looking for a new relationship. And if she had been, it would not have been with Malia.


End file.
